Jak dwie krople wody, jak lustrzane odbicia
by Kasopea
Summary: Dwie bliźniaczki całkowicie różniące się od siebie nagle przypadkowo trafiają do świata DN. Raiting T z powodu nieocenzurowanego języka. Romans w dalszych rozdziałach.
1. 1 Spadająca Gwiazda

**A/N**

**Witajcie Ludzie!**

**Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie o DN i pierwsze w ogóle opowiadanie na FF**

**Bazuje głownie na tym co by sie stało gdybym ja i mój ziom, Mey, nagle znalazły się w świecie DN**

**Mey pomagala mi także w pisaniu tego opowiadania.  
**

**Nie posiadam DN ani żadnych postaci które tam są, gdybym to ja wymyśliła DN, L na pewno by nie zginął.**

**To tyle...**

**_ENJOY!!_**

1.Spadająca Gwiazda.

Srebrny księżyc ukazał się w całej swojej postaci, gdy wielka ciemna chmura, leniwie posunęła się w stronę dużej ilości domów. Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się na krześle i szeroko ziewnęła, trąc jedno oko.

-Mey…Myślę ze powinnyśmy już iść spać.- Powiedziała przeciągle i przymrużyła oczy wpatrzone w święcący się sztucznym światłem, niebieskiego odcieniu, monitor komputera.

-Jeszcze nie, ostatni rozdział.- Odpowiedziała całkowicie rozbudzona, w przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry, brunetka.

Szatynka tylko westchnęła ale nacisnęła przycisk na klawiaturze co sprawiło ze strona na ekranie posunęła się w duł ukazując zakrytą część strony którą czytały.

-Jeśli nie pójdziemy spać to możemy mieć przechlapane…- Wzruszyła ramionami Cassie.

Mey wykazała zero reakcji, wczytana w nowa mangę.

Tak mijały im często dni w te wakacje. Kiedy pogoda była ładna, wychodziło się na dwór. Wieczorami lub kiedy padało, czytało się mangi i oglądało anime…

-Nie wiem jak ty Mey ale ja idę spać.- Zagłosiła Cassie i podniosła z krzesła niedużego pluszaka, przedstawiającego bruneta z bardzo rozczochranymi włosami, czarnymi oczyma i ubranego w białą bluzkę i jeansy.

-Siostra! Czekaj jeszcze trochę, teraz będzie dobre!- Pisnęła podekscytowana brunetka ściskając mocno drugiego pluszaka, podobnej wielkości. Tym razem szatyna ubranego na beżowo z czerwonym krawatem.

Obie maskotki wyglądały na zrobione ręcznie.

-Bolą mnie już oczy, jutro też możesz czytać Death Note…- Westchnęła szatynka i zaczęła wchodzi na drabinkę aby wdrapać się na szczyt piętrowego łóżka, podniosła kołdrę i położyła głowę na poduszce, wtulając twarz w pluszaka i zamknęła oczy.

-No dobra już idę…- Westchnęła Mey i z bólem w sercu przycisnęła nieduży guzik na monitorze co sprawiło że ten zgasł.

Gdy wyłączone zostało ostatnie źródło światła sztucznego, w pokoju zapanowała kompletna ciemność.

Cassie była już w krainie morfeusza ale Mey coś nie pozwalało zasnąć. Cały czas patrzyła się na zegarek.

-Mam dziwne wrażenie ze coś ma się dzisiaj wydarzyć…- Cicho mruknęła sama do siebie i odwróciła się w na druga stronę, ciągnąc za sobą własną maskotkę.

Nagle poczuła jak w pokoju zrobiło się jaśniej. Przewróciła się znowu i spojrzała na okno i zobaczyła jak wielki czerwony obiekt zaczyna zbliżać się w stronę ziemi.

-Spadająca…GWIAZDA!- Krzyknęła z podekscytowaniem i zerwała się z łóżka.

-Cassie, CAS!- Wydarła się na cale gardło co sprawiło że oczy szatynki otworzyły się nagle szeroko.

-Ucisz się Idiotko! Nie widzisz że śpię!?- Zagrzmiała druga dziewczyna z mordem w oczach, co nie zrobiło wrażenia na brunetce która dalej radośnie podskakiwała wskazując na obiekt za oknem.

-Spadająca gwiazda!!- Wydukała tylko podnieconym głosem i spojrzała radośnie na siostrę.

Twarz Cassie złagodniała gdy zobaczyła czerwonozłotą wstęgę na niebie.

-Szybko! Pomyśl życzenie!- Zarządziła Mey i sama uspokoiła się na chwilkę żeby pomyśleć.

Obie siostry zamknęły oczy w tym samym momencie które otwarły po kilku sekundach na znak że życzenie zostało pomyślane. Mey popatrzyła na Cassie i na twarzach obu dziewczyn pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

Już wiedziały co sobie pomyślały…

Po tym Cassie i Mey położyły się spać i żadna nie miała już problemów z zaśnięciem…

--

**A/N  
**

**No i juz jestesmy po pierwszym rozdziale**

**Licze na komentarze w ktorych mozecie sie wypowiadziec jak bardzo (nie)podoba wam sie to opko.**

**No i do zobaczenia juz nie dlugo!**

**CYA FOLKS!**

**_Cassiopeia!_**


	2. 2 Jak spełniają się życzenia?

**A/N**

**Yo!**

**Dzisiaj dodam dalszy ciąg tego opowiadania, w tym rozdziale zaczyna ono juz powoli nabierać sensu...**

**Szkoda że nie dostałam żadnych komentarzy.**

**Tak czy inaczej...**

_**ENJOY!**_

2.Jak spełniają się życzenia?

Słonce było jeszcze nisko na niebie po którym leniwie przesuwały się nieliczne tego dnia chmury. Było gorąco, w powietrzu unosił się zapach kwiatów, wiał lekki, ciepły wiatr.

Nawet w taka pogodę widok dwóch dziewczyn ubranych w piżamy i śpiących na środku polany nie był zwyczajny…

Na twarzy Cassie pojawił się grymas kiedy nagle wiatr zawiał mocniej.

-Jakiś chrzaniony idiota znowu otworzył okno. – Mruknęła przez sen i wyciągnęła rękę aby złapać kołdrę i owinąć się nią.

Zacisnęła pięść i przyciągnęła…

…Powietrze.

Uniosła jedna brew do góry i spróbowała znaleźć kołdrę w jakimś innym miejscu.

…Nieskutecznie.

Jej usta skrzywiły się złowrogo obiecując śmierć osobie która to zrobiła.

-Mey jeśli to twój durnowaty, upierdliwy żart, mam zamiar cię zabić. –Ostrzegła zirytowana dziewczyna i zmusiła się aby otworzyć zmęczone oczy.

Ku jej zdziwieniu nie zobaczyła ani łóżka, ani okna, ani pokoju, ani domu, ani ulicy, ani niczego co by było podobne do tego co zawsze widzi kiedy budzi się z rana. Wokół było dużo trawy, kilka drzew i błękitne niebo.

Mrugnęła dwa razy ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy, ale po chwili złagodniała i obróciła się na drugi bok ziewając.

-Ale dziwny mam ten sen…- Powiedziała melodyjnie i zamknęła oczy.

-No bo to sen…prawda?- Szybko wstała do pozycji siedzącej, całkowicie rozbudzona i nerwowo rozejrzała się dookoła.

-No a co innego jak nie sen?- Odpowiedział jej jakiś glos w jej głowie.

-Przecież położyłaś się spać do łóżka, gdyby to nie był sen nie czuła byś wiatru…i zimna…i nie łaskotała by cię ta trawa…i…- Jej glos załamał się w panice.

-MAMOOOOOOO!- Wydarła się ze wszystkich sił w płucach sprawiając że ziemia zadrżała a wszystkie dzieci bawiący się niewinnie na łące uciekły z płaczem.

-CASSIE! Chyba śpię, wiec mogła byś z laski swojej ZAMKNĄĆ RYJA?!- Odpowiedział jej znajomy glos.

-Mey, popatrz!- Zapiszczała z przerażeniem szatynka, patrząc się w horrorze dookoła.

-Co je...- Próbowała powiedzieć Mey ale glos zamarł jej w gardle.

-NA WSZYSTKIE TOMY DN?! CO TO MA BYĆ?!- Podskoczyła i zaczęła się obracać dookoła jak szalona.

-Mey…- Syknęła lekko zirytowana Cassie

-Gdzie my jesteśmy?- Ucięła ją Brunetka

-Mey posłuch…

-Co się stało, gdzie do cholery jest nasz dom?

-Mey…uspokój się i mnie posłuchaj!!- Wrzasnęła dziewczyna najgłośniej jak umiała.

Nagle zapadła taka cisza ze można było słyszeć jak krew w żyłach niewinnie wyglądającej szatynki dochodzi do punktu wrzenia.

-Cass? Chyba już mam!- Ta upojna dla nadwyrężonych nerwów Cassie, cisza musiała zostać przerwana przez Meybeline.

-Chyba już mam!! Bo jak spałyśmy to ta spadająca gwiazda uderzyła w nasza planetę i zniszczyła wszystko i…i cofnęłyśmy się w czasie do czasów prehistorycznych…i…I CO MY TERAZ ZROBIMY!?- Dziewczyna znowu zaczęła panikować, tym razem łapiąc się za głowę i biegając dookoła szatynki która osiągnęła maksymalny punkt zirytowania.

Tak…Cassie była zła…

A kiedy Cassie jest zła wtedy zaczyna grzmieć a małe dzieci uciekają z płaczem do swoich mamusi.

Biegającą wokoło Mey została nagle zatrzymana przez pieść która ni stad - ni z owad pojawiła się na jej drodze.

Wtedy się opamiętała i Cassie mogła zacząć…

-Posłuchaj to nie żadna kometa lub cos tam spadło na ziemię, to nasze życzenie się spełniło.- Oznajmiła zupełnie spokojnym, nie przenikającym żadnych uczuć tonem.

Mey odwróciła się plecami do siostry i popatrzyła w dal lekko zmrużonymi oczyma. Zaczęła układać sobie myśli. Spadająca Gwiazda, życzenie żeby znaleźć się w świecie Death Note…

-Wiec…Życzenie się spełniło?- Wydukała nieprzytomnie.

-Tak…Na to wygląda.- Cassie dołączyła jej do boku i razem zaczęły patrzeć się na wschodzące słońce nowego świata do którego trafiły…

Tak ta przygoda się zaczyna…

--

**A/N**

**Już drugi rozdzialik za nami :)**

**Szybko idzie, mam nadzieje że tym razem dojdę do konca tego opowiadania.**

**Ale do etgo potrzebuje was, Ludzie!**

**...i komentarzy :)**

**ByE, Bye!!**

_**Cassiopeia**_


End file.
